


In a relationship(?)

by Miinaah



Category: one shot - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinaah/pseuds/Miinaah





	In a relationship(?)

Me and my boyfriend haven't met for months, we barely have any contact, I'm not even sure if we are still in a relationship. He must be really busy right?

A familiar face caught my attention from the other side of the road. That tall figure and tousled hair, its my boyfriend.. with a girl.

Ah I see, so we are not in a relationship anymore. I didn't even know.

I should treat this as my closure.

Since I've been single for months, maybe I should start looking for a new one?

Our paths crossed but it was only for a moment until we went our own ways.


End file.
